Thoth
:For other meanings of "Thoth", or of "Djehuti" and similar, see Thoth (disambiguation). Thoth (his Greek name derived from the Egyptian * , written by Egyptians as ) was considered one of the most important deities of the Egyptian pantheon, often depicted with the head of an Ibis. His feminine counterpart was Seshat.Thutmose III: A New Biography By Eric H Cline, David O'Connor University of Michigan Press (January 5, 2006)p. 127 His chief shrine was at Khemennu, where he led the local pantheon, later renamed Hermopolis by the Greeks (in reference to him through the Greeks' interpretation that he was the same as Hermes) and Eshmûnên in Coptic. He also had shrines in Abydos, Hesert, Urit, Per-Ab, Rekhui, Ta-ur, Sep, Hat, Pselket, Talmsis, Antcha-Mutet, Bah, Amen-heri-ab, and Ta-kens.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Thoth was said to be born from the skull of set also said to be born from the heart of Ra.p. 401) He was considered the heart and tongue of Ra as well as the means by which Ra's will was translated into speech.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 407) He has also been likened to the Logos of Plato and the mind of God.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 415) (see The All) In the Egyptian mythology, he has played many vital and prominent roles, including being one of the two deities (the other being Ma'at) who stood on either side of Ra's boat.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 400) He has further been involved in arbitration,(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 405) magic, writing, science,(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 414) and the judging of the dead.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians p. 403) Name Etymology According to Theodor Hopfner,Hopfner, Theodor, b. 1886. Der tierkult der alten Agypter nach den griechisch-romischen berichten und den wichtigeren denkmalern. Wien, In kommission bei A. Holder, 1913. Call#= 060 VPD v.57 Thoth's Egyptian name written as originated from , claimed to be the oldest known name for the ibis although normally written as . The addition of -ty denotes that he possessed the attributes of the ibis.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 402) Hence his name means "He who is like the ibis". The Egyptian pronunciation of is not fully known, but may be reconstructed as * , based on the Ancient Greek borrowing Thōth or Theut and the fact that it evolved into Sahidic Coptic variously as Thoout, Thōth, Thoot, Thaut as well as Bohairic Coptic Thōout. The final ''- '' may even have been pronounced as a consonant, not a vowel. Information taken from phonetic symbols for Djehuty, and explanations on how to pronounce based upon modern rules, revealed in (Collier and Manley pp. 2-4, 161) However, many write "Djehuty", inserting the letter 'e' automatically between consonants in Egyptian words, and writing 'w' as 'u', as a convention of convenience for English speakers, not the transliteration employed by Egyptologists.(Collier and Manley p. 4) Alternate names Djehuty is sometimes alternatively rendered as Tahuti, Tehuti, Zehuti, Techu, or Tetu. Thoth (also Thot or Thout) is the Greek version derived from the letters . Not counting differences in spelling, Thoth had many names and titles, like other goddesses and gods. Similarly, each Pharaoh, considered a god himself, had five different names used in public.(Collier and Manley p. 20) Among his alternate names are A, Sheps, Lord of Khemennu, Asten, Khenti, Mehi, Hab, and A'an.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 pp. 402-3) In addition, Thoth was also known by specific aspects of himself, for instance the moon god Iah-Djehuty, representing the moon for the entire month,(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 pp. 412-3) or as "god father". Further, the Greeks related Thoth to their god Hermes due to his similar attributes and functions.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians p. 402) One of Thoth 's titles, "Three times great, great" (see Titles) was translated to the Greek (Trismegistos) making Hermes Trismegistus.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 415) Depictions Thoth has been depicted in many ways depending on the era and on the aspect the artist wished to convey. Usually, he is depicted in human form with the head of an ibis.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 401) In this form, he can be represented as the reckoner of times and seasons by a lunar disk sitting in a crescent moon being placed atop his head. When depicted as a form of Shu or Ankher, he will wear the respective god's headdress. He also is sometimes seen wearing the atef crown and the United Crowns of Upper and Lower Egypt.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 402) When not depicted in this common form, he sometimes takes the form of the ibis directly. He also appears as a dog faced baboon or a man with the head of a baboon when he is A'an, the god of equilibrium.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 403) In the form of A'ah-Djehuty he took a more human-looking form.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 plate between pp. 408-9) These forms are all symbolic and are metaphors for Thoth's attributes. The Egyptians did not believe these gods actually looked like humans with animal heads Allen, James P. Middle Egyptian: An Introduction to the Language and Culture of Hieroglyphs, p. 44.. For example, Ma'at is often depicted with an ostrich feather, "the feather of truth," on her head Allen, op. cit., p. 115, or with a feather for a head.(Budge The Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 416) Attributes , Thoth (1939). Library of Congress John Adams Building, Washington, D.C.]] Egyptologists disagree on Thoth's nature depending upon their view of the Egyptian pantheon. Most Egyptologists today side with Sir Flinders Petrie that Egyptian religion was strictly polytheistic, in which Thoth would be a separate god. His contemporary adversary, E. A. Wallis Budge, however, thought Egyptian religion to be primarily monotheistic(Budge Egyptian Religion pp. 17-8) where all the gods and goddesses were aspects of the God Ra, similar to the Trinity in Christianity and devas in Hinduism.(Budge Egyptian Religion p. 29) In this view, Thoth would be the aspect of Ra which the Egyptian mind would relate to the heart and tongue. His roles in Egyptian mythology were many. Thoth served as a mediating power, especially between good and evil, making sure neither had a decisive victory over the other.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 405) He also served as scribe of the gods,(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 408) credited with the invention of writing and alphabets (ie. hieroglyphs) themselves.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 414) In the underworld, Duat, he appeared as an ape, A'an, the god of equilibrium, who reported when the scales weighing the deceased's heart against the feather, representing the principle of Ma'at, was exactly even.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 403) The ancient Egyptians regarded Thoth as One, self-begotten, and self-produced. He was the master of both physical and moral (ie. Divine) law, making proper use of Ma'at. He is credited with making the calculations for the establishment of the heavens, stars, Earth,(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 401) and everything in them. Compare this to how his feminine counterpart, Ma'at was the force which maintained the Universe.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 pp. 407-8) He is said to direct the motions of the heavenly bodies. Without his words, the Egyptians believed, the gods would not exist.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 408) His power was almost unlimited in the Underworld and rivaled that of Ra and Osiris. The Egyptians credited him as the author of all works of science, religion, philosophy, and magic.(Hall The Hermetic Marriage p. 224) The Greeks further declared him the inventor of astronomy, astrology, the science of numbers, mathematics, geometry, land surveying, medicine, botany, theology, civilized government, the alphabet, reading, writing, and oratory. They further claimed he was the true author of every work of every branch of knowledge, human and divine.(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 414) Mythology Thoth has played a prominent role in many of the Egyptian myths. Displaying his role as arbitrator, he had overseen the three epic battles between good and evil. All three battles are fundamentally the same and belong to different periods. The first battle took place between Ra and Apep, the second between Heru-Bekhutet and Set, and the third between Horus, the son of Osiris, and Set. In each instance, the former god represented order while the latter represented chaos. If one god was seriously injured, Thoth would heal them to prevent either from overtaking the other. Thoth was also prominent in the Osiris myth, being of great aid to Isis. After Isis gathered together the pieces of Osiris' dismembered body, he gave her the words to resurrect him so she could be impregnated and bring forth Horus. When Horus was slain, Thoth gave the formulae to resurrect him as well. Similar to God speaking the words to create the heavens and Earth in Judeo-Christian mythology, Thoth, being the god who always speaks the words that fulfill the wishes of Ra, spoke the words that created the heavens and Earth in Egyptian mythology. This mythology also credits him with the creation of the 365 day calendar. Originally, according to the myth, the year was only 360 days long and Nut was sterile during these days, unable to bear children. Thoth gambled with Khonsu, the moon, for 1/72nd of its light (360/72 = 5), or 5 days, and won. During these 5 days, she gave birth to Kheru-ur (Horus the Elder, Face of Heaven), Osiris, Set, Isis, and Nepthys. In the Ogdoad cosmogony myth, Thoth gave birth to Ra, Atum, Nefertum, and Khepri by laying an egg while in the form of an ibis, or later as a goose laying a golden egg. History He was originally the deification of the moon in the Ogdoad belief system. Initially, in that system, the moon had been seen to be the eye of Horus, the sky god, which had been semi-blinded (thus darker) in a fight against Set, the other eye being the sun. However, over time it began to be considered separately, becoming a lunar deity in its own right, and was said to have been another son of Ra. As the crescent moon strongly resembles the curved beak of the ibis, this separate deity was named Djehuty (i.e. Thoth), meaning ibis. Thoth became associated with the Moon, due to the Ancient Egyptians observation that Baboons (sacred to Thoth) 'sang' to the moon at night . The Moon not only provides light at night, allowing the time to still be measured without the sun, but its phases and prominence gave it a significant importance in early astrology/astronomy. The cycles of the moon also organized much of Egyptian society's civil, and religious, rituals, and events. Consequently, Thoth gradually became seen as a god of wisdom, magic, and the measurement, and regulation, of events, and of time. He was thus said to be the secretary and counselor of Ra, and with Ma'at (truth/order) stood next to Ra on the nightly voyage across the sky, Ra being a sun god. Thoth became credited by the ancient Egyptians as the inventor of writing, and was also considered to have been the scribe of the underworld, and the moon became occasionally considered a separate entity, now that Thoth had less association with it, and more with wisdom. For this reason Thoth was universally worshipped by ancient Egyptian Scribes. Many scribes had a painting or a picture of Thoth in their "office". Likewise, one of the symbols for scribes was that of the ibis. In art, Thoth was usually depicted with the head of an ibis, deriving from his name, and the curve of the ibis' beak, which resembles the crescent moon. Sometimes, he was depicted as a baboon holding up a crescent moon, as the baboon was seen as a nocturnal, and intelligent, creature. The association with baboons led to him occasionally being said to have as a consort Astennu, one of the (male) baboons at the place of judgment in the underworld, and on other occasions, Astennu was said to be Thoth himself. During the late period of Egyptian history a cult of Thoth gained prominence, due to its main centre, Khnum (Hermopolis Magna), also becoming the capital, and millions of dead ibis were mummified and buried in his honour. The rise of his cult also led to his cult seeking to adjust mythology to give Thoth a greater role. Thoth was inserted in many tales as the wise counsel and persuader, and his association with learning, and measurement, led him to be connected with Seshat, the earlier deification of wisdom, who was said to be his daughter, or variably his wife. Thoth's qualities also led to him being identified by the Greeks with their closest matching god Hermes, with whom Thoth was eventually combined, as Hermes Trismegistus, also leading to the Greeks naming Thoth's cult centre as Hermopolis, meaning city of Hermes. It is also viewed that Thoth was the God of Scribe and not a messenger. Anubis was viewed as the messenger of the gods, as he travelled in and out of the Underworld, to the presence of the gods, and to humans, as well. Some call this fusion Hermanubis. It is in more favor that Thoth was a record keeper, and not the messenger. In the Papyrus of Ani copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead the scribe proclaims "I am thy writing palette, O Thoth, and I have brought unto thee thine ink-jar. I am not of those who work iniquity in their secret places; let not evil happen unto me."The Book of the Dead", E.A Wallis Budge, org pub 1895, Gramercy books 1999, p562, ISBN 0517122839 Chapter XXXb (Budge) of the Book of the Dead is by the oldest tradition said to be the work of Thoth himself.The Book of the Dead", E.A Wallis Budge, org pub 1895, Gramercy books 1999, p282, ISBN 0517122839 There is also an Egyptian pharaoh of the Sixteenth dynasty of Egypt named Djehuty (Thoth) after him, and who reigned for three years. Titles Thoth, like many Egyptian gods and nobility, held many titles. Among these were "Scribe of Ma'at in the Company of the Gods," "Lord of Ma'at," "Lord of Divine Words," "Judge of the Two Combatant Gods,"(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 401) "Judge of the Rekhekhui, the pacifier of the Gods, who Dwelleth in Unnu, the Great God in the Temple of Abtiti,"(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 405) "Twice Great," "Thrice Great," " and "Three Times Great, Great."(Budge Gods of the Egyptians Vol. 1 p. 415) Thoth in more recent times One of the most popular and cited works on tarot was connected to this deity. Written by the occultist Aleister Crowley, The Book of Thoth is a philosophical text on the occult usage of tarot and, most notably, Crowley's own created tarot Deck, the Thoth Tarot which he also referred to as The Book of Thoth, where the name is taken from a book in Egyptian mythology, believed to contain ancient knowledge originally brought to man by this deity. Translations from papyrus of an actual Book of Thoth claim to exist, titled 'The Ancient Egyptian Book of Thoth' by Jasnow and Zauzich. Crowley commissioned Lady Frieda Harris to assist him in painting the Thoth Deck. One of the largest parades at the New Orleans Mardi Gras is the Krewe of Thoth. The character "Ibis" in the Neil Gaiman novel American Gods is thought to be a representation of Thoth. Thoth is also heavily mentioned in the Matthew Reilly novels Seven Ancient Wonders and The Six Sacred Stones. An entire language was created based on Thoth's religious omnipotence. There are also many allusions to his importance in Egyptian history throughout the books. See also *Eye of Horus Notes References * Bleeker, Claas Jouco. 1973. Hathor and Thoth: Two Key Figures of the Ancient Egyptian Religion. Studies in the History of Religions 26. Leiden: E. J. Brill. * Boylan, Patrick. 1922. Thot, the Hermes of Egypt: A Study of Some Aspects of Theological Thought in Ancient Egypt. London: Oxford University Press. (Reprinted Chicago: Ares Publishers inc., 1979). * Budge, E. A. Wallis. Egyptian Religion. Kessinger Publishing, 1900. * Budge, E. A. Wallis. The Gods of the Egyptians Volume 1 of 2. New York: Dover Publications, 1969 (original in 1904). * Jaroslav Černý. 1948. "Thoth as Creator of Languages." Journal of Egyptian Archæology 34:121–122. * Collier, Mark and Manley, Bill. How to Read Egyptian Hieroglyphs: Revised Edition. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1998. * Doreal. The Emerald Tablets of Thoth-The-Atlanean. Alexandrian Library Press, date undated. * Fowden, Garth. 1986. The Egyptian Hermes: A Historical Approach to the Late Mind. Cambridge and New York: Cambridge University Press. (Reprinted Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1993). ISBN 0-691-02498-7. Category:Arts gods Category:Egyptian gods Category:Hermeticism Category:Inventors of writing systems Category:Knowledge gods Category:Lunar gods Category:Predynastic Pharaohs Category:Primordial Teachers Category:Wisdom gods Category:Underworld gods Category:Magic gods *|TTT